


Father Dear

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abreagado, Implied/Referenced Malevolence Arc, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Parental Plo Koon, Reminiscing, Surprises, Team as Family, bc what is a wolfpack fic if Plo isn't full dad mode amiright, those are the same thing but just in case i'm tagging both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: “We're all good here, General. Feeling mostly fine, just reminiscing over some food. In fact, you should go check on Wolffe. He probably needs it more than we do.”Wolffe had, in fact, been close by his side all day. More than their roles as general and commander typically allowed them, that was. Plo had chalked it up to the anniversary of Abregado and pulling some strings in his schedule, like last year, but now…Where is the traitor, anyway?Sinker not-so-subtly signed to his brother. Boost shrugged almost minutely. Almost.Indeed, it seemed his boys were up to something. It was only a matter of time until it revealed itself.--In which the survivors of Abregado share a special moment two years later.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Plo Koon, Boost & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boost & Plo Koon, Boost & Sinker & CC-3635 | Wolffe, Boost & Sinker (Star Wars), Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Sinker, Sinker & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: wolffe





	Father Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This was also for my 200 followers celebration. Anon said: Congrats on 200 babe you deserve it and so much more 😘 Could I request something about food. Like literally anything I’m just hungry and it’s All I could think of!! Love your work❤️
> 
> Thank you!! And of course and same lol maybe I shouldn’t have written this before eating dinner. Have some canon Wolfpack feels while I continue to procrastinate writing more modern AU Wolfpack lol

“General!” Boost exclaimed, jumping around and noticeably moving to block something behind him. Whatever he was covering didn’t hide the supplies and food strewn across the rest of the counter. “What are you doing here? Uh, I mean, we weren’t expecting you to stop by the kitchens!”

Sinker nudged him in the ribs. “What he means to ask, sir, is if you need anything.”

Plo hummed and folded his hands together. “I was merely following up on the original Wolfpack members, see how you are faring currently. I know this time of year is harder for the four of us.” 

“We're all good here, General. Feeling mostly fine, just reminiscing over some food. In fact, you should go check on Wolffe. He probably needs it more than we do.”

Wolffe had, in fact, been close by his side all day. More than their roles as general and commander typically allowed them, that was. Plo had chalked it up to the anniversary of Abregado and pulling some strings in his schedule, like last year, but now…

_Where is the traitor, anyway?_ Sinker not-so-subtly signed to his brother. Boost shrugged almost minutely. Almost.

Indeed, it seemed his boys were up to something. It was only a matter of time until it revealed itself.

“I was just with him,” Plo said, technically answering both the question and Sinker’s prompt. He smiled under his mask. “He should be fine for the next few minutes as I talk to you two. I’m sure he understands. Now, would you mind if I joined you in reminiscing?”

“Uh…” They glanced at each other. “Me’jii?1” Sinker asked.

“Stop asking me questions I don’t have answers to,” Boost hissed back.

They glanced at Plo again, then back at each other, eyes wide. Sinker shrugged his shoulders. Plo waited. They’d answer him eventually.

“Uh, no, no, I don’t think—” 

Wolffe walked through the door to the kitchens. “General Plo, there you are. I was going to ask you about some inventory issues that have popped up, except you were gone when I looked back up.”

“Gar cuyi du'caryc,” Sinker said to him. “Kaysh ge ven’mar'eyir.2”

Somehow, Plo found his smile growing. So they _were_ planning something. Something his commander was in on. Sinker also seemed to be forgetting that they taught him Mando’a in exchange for him teaching them some Kel Dorian at the moment.

As if sensing his thoughts, Wolffe glanced at him, then scowled at his brother. “Cuyi ulycne.3”

He placed a calming hand on his commander’s back. Instantly, Wolffe’s shoulders dropped. “I was just wondering if they would feel comfortable if I joined them in talking about the first battalion over food,” Plo informed him.

His eyebrows furrowed. Glancing at his brothers, his shoulders dropped further and he answered. “We were planning something for you that involved that, actually.”

“Yeah, we planned it weeks ago,” Boost added. “We would make some food for you, and Wolffe would distract you until it was ready.”

“The words you’re looking for,” Wolffe said with a scowl, “are ‘doing my job by checking on the shinies with the General,’ especially since we saw some action two days ago.”

Boost waved, as if dismissing the words. “Sure, that. Thing is, though, we forgot that you can’t eat solid food outside of your quarters. That was a no-go, because it defeated the whole purpose, so we need a blender, since Sinker’s method of just mashing it with a spoon isn’t working very well.”

“ _My_ idea?” Sinker protested. “It was your idea!”

“I know where the blender is,” Plo stated, drawing attention back to him. 

“Oh, okay. Problem solved!” Boost said with a sigh of clear relief. 

The duo had prepared something based on a recipe they found on the Holonet. While its appearance didn’t make it easy to determine quite what it was, they divided it into four sections and blended one for the Jedi.

Gathering at the informal table in a corner, the four men sat down. The three brothers dug in, though not without some apprehension from Wolffe about the cooking skills of his brothers. Plo placed a straw in the cup he was given, attaching it to his mask appropriately.

It was sweet, but not too sweet for a Kel Dor. Nicely seasoned, and a good consistency without any chunks that could get stuck in the straw. Overall, a pleasant treat. Judging by the others’ reactions, suitable for both humans and Kel Dors. They talked some about memories from the days of the Triumphant, but didn’t get too into yet.

“This is delicious,” Plo addressed them in a pause. “If you haven’t lost the recipe among the bowls, would you mind sending it to me?”

“Of course!” Boost said. 

“Thank you, Wolffe, Boost, and Sinker, for making the most of this day.”

“You’re welcome, Buir4,” all three replied in unison. They paused, eyes wide, bodies stiff, and stared at each other, avoiding looking at him. 

“Uh, General, sir…” Sinker added hesitantly, eyes set on the table. 

Plo chuckled. That hadn’t been in the plans for the day, it seemed. “It’s alright, ade.5”

He watched, amused, as they relaxed. After that, they launched back into stories, fully reminiscing now, stories both enlightening and disheartening as they remembered events from two years prior. Their conversation became a mix of Basic, Kel Dorian, and Mando’a the longer they talked. 

Plo was proud of his sons and how far they had come. Nothing could change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. What now? Back  
> 2\. You're late. He almost found out. Back  
> 3\. Be more careful. Back  
> 4\. Parent. Back  
> 5\. Children, sons, daughters. Back


End file.
